


Making a point

by Wolf_n_Bones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bonds, Bootjob, Humiliation, Multi, Toys, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_n_Bones/pseuds/Wolf_n_Bones
Summary: Something you don’t do is punishing someone else’s pet… Underfell Papyrus found out the hard way.





	Making a point

There he was, on his fucking knees, bound and gagged in front of the human sitting in the wingback chair. Fell growled, how could he had let this happen? All he remembered was having dinner and a nap since he was so tired. Fell was a light sleeper, having to be vigilant in his world. But you had somehow managed to bind him in his sleep. He suspected something had been put in the food…

The silk ropes with which he was bound rubbed against his bones and restricted his movements. You had actually done a really good job, Fell would have admired your skills wouldn’t he have been in them. You watched him from the chair, head propped on a hand while the other was draped around Blueberry’s shoulders. A predatory gaze Fell often gave whoever HE fucked on your face… A shudder ran down his spine having that same gaze directed at him sparked the magic in his pelvis. His gaze glided back to Blue.

The smaller skeleton was leaning into your chest sitting on your lap. An elaborately decorated, sued collar the color of his scarf rested on his bare collar bones. Blue was naked except for the stockings and long gloves. A pair of cuffs complimenting his collar were snugly secured around his wrists while his feet were adorned with a pair of blue, ribboned stiletto heels, little bows decorated the nose of said heels. He looked at Fell coyly from under a half-lidded gaze. “Sockets on me, you worthless maggot.” You commanded Fell. He glared at you, curses were muffled by the gag between his teeth. Your lips curled into a smirk as you pressed your stiletto heel in the forming magic bulge earning a satisfying grunt and shudder from the skeleton in front of you.

You had gotten black pleather, knee height, lace-up boots for your ever growing collection of pleasure items. They reached around mid-thigh, with platforms of about 2.8 inch and heels of about 6.7 inch. It had 3 straps with buckles to secure them around your legs. One above the knee, one mid-calf and one about 2 inch above your ankle. And you wear eager to use them~ Your stockings peeked out from just above the boots, held up by your garter belt. Unlike Blue you wore black lacey panties, ribbons tied in bows to the sides for easy removal. On top of those however you had a strap on harness. The dildo wasn’t strapped in right now… You left that for later… A harness also framed your breasts, your nipples hard from the cold. You left the bra off… You figured a little extra stimuli for the big bad skeleton wouldn’t hurt~… And with his sockets roaming like they did when he woke up… You were right~

You softly nudged his strained erection, which had now fully formed. A few grunts escaped Fell, he was hiding how turned on he was… Cute~… You lifted your head from its perch, using your now free hand to play with your own collar. A heavy black one with studs, no tags, you weren’t owned. You just liked it. Collars were aesthetically pleasing to you.  “You’ve got a lot of nerve pulling a stunt like that, you fucking ass.” You growled lowly rubbing Fell’s cock through his pants with your heels, every so often pressing down a little rougher.

Your hands started to gently brush up against Blue’s ribcage, a sharp contrast to the treatment you gave Fell. Blue’s teeth parted in anticipation as he made himself comfortable on your unoccupied leg while leaning his body against your chest, your chin resting on his shoulder so your eye contact with Fell wasn’t broken. Your breasts pleasantly rubbing against his scapulae as he sat there, letting you touch him like a good little pet. Soft pants started to exit his parted teeth, excitement sparking in his gut. It didn’t take long before he form his lady parts, watching Fell get dommed was a turn on. The tall skeleton grunted, choking back moans which only amused you. “Punishing MY pet without MY consent…” You growled, placing a soft kiss on Blue’s shoulder while grinding your heel in Fell’s crotch. Fell’s breathing was getting heavier, his skull dusting a nice red color on his cheek bones. His glare started to weaken at the newfound kink. You softly stroked Blue’s cheek bones, his skull following your hand like an attention whoring cat yet his lidded sockets stayed on Fell. Your other hand already softly stroking down his spine, leaving him squirming for more. “To think I’d let that go unpunished… You really are a numbskull.” A guttural growl rolled out, having an effect on both skeletons. Blue softly moaned wanting, beginning to rub his now wet folds over your leg. Fell would have snapped his hips forward hadn’t he been restrained. The growl awakening his primal need to jump you. He growled soft moans in response, a feral lusting look in his sockets. It pleased you to see the tall, dark skeleton like this. Your fingers traced over Blue’s pelvis until you finally slipped them between his folds a grateful mewl coming from his mouth. “Blueberry is _my pet_ , you fuck stick. And only _I_ get to punish him, you understand slut?” You sneered at Fell, pressing down hard on his cock. He growled, meeting up with your boot as much as he could. He was enjoying this aggressive possessive side of you. Blue’s wet cunt made soft, slick noises as you fingered him. His phalanges curled and dug into the fabric of the arm rests as he fucked himself on your fingers. Only soft pants escaped him since you weren’t done scolding Fell yet. “You ever touch him _without my consent_ again and I will give you another hole to be fucked in. This pussy…” You spread Blue’s legs over the armrests giving Fell full view of the delicate flower you were teasing. “Belongs to _me_. And only _me_ , does it not _my_ little Blueberry muffin~?” You growled yet purred the last few words affectionately.

“Ahahah~! Y-yes, Master~!” Blue mewled out. “It aaahhh… hhnn… haahhaahh b-belongs only to y-you!” He moaned, skull swimming in lust as you played with his swollen clit. You grinned satisfied by his answer, giving him a little more pleasure by slightly picking up the pace. Fell was nearing his peak, the show and stimulus of your boot rubbing his painfully throbbing cock filled him with lust and need. With a hard press of your heel he came, his whole body shuddering as he let out a satisfied grunt. You raised an eyebrow.

“Oh~? Who said you could cum, you dirty asshole~?” You asked displeased, even though you had meant for him to cum. He gave you a smug expression while he enjoyed his high, drool dripping passed his gag. “Very well~” You drawled out taking your foot off Fell and turning to kiss Blue’s cheek while still looking at Fell from the corner of your eye. “Let’s show this fucker who’s cock sleeve you are, my little Berry~” You whispered huskily in Blue’s earhole. He nodded his skull softly, he was hot and bothered by the show Fell had given and your foreplay.

“Yes aahnn… Yes p-please, M-master… Please use my hhnnn… Pussy as your cock sleeve…” He whined in a mewl, lewd expression on his face and tongue stuck out. You took your fingers out of his cunt and reached beside you, taking out a teal, 8 inch dildo. You strapped it in its harness. The tip now teasingly rubbing against Blue’s clit as he pressed against it. The little skeleton softly keened, pleading for you to enter him. You slowly pressed the tip in, making sure Fell had full view of the dildo entering Blue. The soft blue folds molded smoothly around the toy. “Aaahhaaahhhaaahhh~… Oohhoohhhhaa~… M-master~!” Blue keened as the toy slowly filled him up. You loved how vocal he got when you played with him like this. His cunt hugged the toy tightly, his walls twitching and throbbing for more pleasure. Placing soft kisses in his vertebrae and on his shoulder you set a slow teasing pace. Fell’s sockets had widened and watched the toy disappear in and out of Blue’s dripping wet pussy. The toy slicking up quickly and starting to make squelching sounds with every movement. Blue’s labored breathing and soft whimpers and the human’s soft panting dirty talk were quickly getting him hard again. Fell groaned in frustration since there was nothing to take the pressure of his cock, leaving him hard and painfully throbbing. You watched Fell squirm and grinned deviously.

“Looks like the hornball is excited again~” You purred in Blue’s ear hole, licking the side of his skull. A shuddery moan escaped him in response. “Why don’t you give him a little forbidden fruit and suck him off~?…” You whispered.

“Haa… Yes, master~…” Blue replied, giving Fell a lustful little smile. Supported by you he removed his legs of the arm rests before carefully standing up. “Aaahh!” He moaned as the dildo popped out of his cunt. He was grateful you were supporting him his legs felt like jelly… You slid the chair back to make room for Blue, the little skeleton already on his knees in front of Fell. Fell’s sockets were focused on Blue’s sultry gaze. The small gloved hands freeing the throbbing hard on. Blue didn’t break eye contact, keeping Fell in his grasp. A low needy growl escaped the taller as he felt Blue’s tongue lap at the tip of his cock. You watched, pleased by your little pet’s show. He was deliberately slow like you had told him to. “Hhmmm~” Blue moaned as he softly sucked on the tip causing Fell to shudder. Little shocks of pleasure ran down his spine. Fell cursed his binds, restricting him from pushing Blue’s skull on his cock and just throat fuck him. The little blue skeleton being the little tease he was deliberately letting him suffer. Fell could tell he was trained by you. Blue’s little tongue lapped up and down the side of his shaft, lightly brushing the other side with his little fingers. He was enjoying Fell’s honest reactions to his ministrations. The dark skeleton giving him this lewd, animalistic look caused his pussy to throb in need. He had to be patient, since you had promised him a night full of pleasure. Blueberry stuck his tongue out as he took Fell’s twitching cock in his mouth, moving the slick appendage along the base. Fell grunted, arching his back as much as he could. His expression absolutely lewd and flustered by this point. “hmm~” Blue softly hummed as he started to suck Fell off, the expression Fell made well worth the throb in his dripping cunt. Fell could feel the pressure in his cock build up again, ready to be released into that pretty little mouth of Blue. Just as he neared the edge of that delightful moment you pulled Blue from his cock. The smaller skelly letting go with a ‘pop’ as you picked him up bridal style. A soft lewd noise escaped him but eagerly wrapped his arms around your shoulders and burying his face in the crook of your neck. Fell growled frustrated glaring at you as you stared down at him with a smirk.

“I think you had enough fun~” You chuckled. “I’ll get Edge to release you… or not~” You laughed as you made your way out of the room with Blueberry in your arms and a muffled scream behind you. You glanced down softly at the still heated little skeleton giving him a soft kiss. He softly hummed glancing up at you with a small smile. “You did well, little muffin.” You whispered affectionately nuzzling his skull. He giggled.

“Thank you, master.” He replied, soaking up the little kisses he received. He adored this dotting side as much as he adored your domming side. You were fair in your presents and your punishments so he trusted you.

“Well then, should we have Edge let some fun with him or… Shall we let him suffer for a bit longer?” You asked your little berry. He gave you a devious grin, a twinkle in his sockets.

“Let him suffer for a bit longer.” He answered promptly making you laugh and kiss his skull before moving to your bed room to continue.

“I’ll tell Edge to wait for a few hours, okay? Wouldn’t want him to miss out on the fun~” Blue hummed a giggle kissing your jaw as you carried him into the bed room. His socket lit up at the sight and his heat flared. Tonight was going to be wonderful~

**Author's Note:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to the NSFW ban  
> hope you enjoy anyway~


End file.
